Pahlawankah Aku?
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Kesalahpahaman itu terjadi begitu saja. Seperti arus air sungai, mengalir, mengalir karena suatu dua alasan. Mengalir. Mengalir. Dan mengalir. Menghanyutkan kepercayaan, rasa toleransi, kebersamaan, dan pertemanan. Hingga tiba di lautan, tanpa tahu kapan. Dalam hitungan jam, kah? Hitungan hari? Hitungan minggu, kah? Hitungan bulan? Atau justru tahun, kah? Tapi... kita belajar, kan?


Sebuah sampah yang tak sengaja lahir dari sepasang tangan bisu tak berguna milik saya.

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya adalah pemilik hak cipta anime Hetalia Axis Power. Saya selaku peminjam character yang ada di sini tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

_**Yogyakarta, September 1945**_

Derap kaki itu terdengar riuh dan ribut. Berbeda dengan melodi yang diciptakan setiap langkah kaki para assasin dari negeri matahari terbit yang saat ini terduduk tak berdaya di kursi kerjanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap peringatan yang memberitahunya bahwa itu _bukanlah_ langkah para teman yang siap membantu. Dia tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

Dia membiarkan pintu kantornya ditendang oleh beberapa orang. Pegawai-pegawai yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya ketakutan, dan berlari mendekati dia, sang pemimpin yang terlihat duduk tenang di kursi besarnya. Orang-orang yang menyeruak masuk itu kebanyakan berkulit sawo matang, memandang nyalang pada mereka yang kini terkepung di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Coba kulihat. Coba kulihat."

Beberapa orang yang berada di barisan depan menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan tenangnya memasuki ruangan besar itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menatap Kiku dan anak buahnya dengan mata merendahkan.

Dia terus berjalan hingga jaraknya satu meter dari meja besar sang orang Jepang. Begitu berhenti, dagunya terangkat, dan sebuah seringai mengejek terlihat.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan berani kemari lagi, _Kiku_. Kupikir kau membawa semua tikus-tikusmu ini pulang ke Jepang sana."

Mata setanah gembur itu mendelik pada beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Saya hanya ingin _mengurusi_ beberapa dokumen yang ada di sini, Rifangi san. Saya akan segera pergi."

Keningnya berdenyut dua kali mendengar jawaban si rambut hitam. Dia mengobrak-abrik meja tersebut dan menendangnya kemudian, "Kau tidak dengar berita dari anak buahmu bahwa kau tidak diterima di sini? Semua perusahaanmu, rumahmu, bentengmu sudah menjadi _milikku_. Tidak ada lagi yang harus kau urusi sekarang. _Pergi!_"

Herlangga Rifangi terlihat sengaja memamerkan beberapa pucuk pistolnya yang dia dapat dari menyerang banyak markas Jepang selama ini.

Kiku tak bisa apa-apa. Meskipun saat ini dia membawa _katana_-nya, dia tak bisa melawan pemuda berdarah Indonesia yang saat ini penuh emosi di depannya. Dia tak bisa menang dari banyak orang yang masing-masingnya memiliki lebih dari satu senjata itu. Belum lagi luka di beberapa bagian vital tubuhnya belum sembuh benar—_ditambah lagi luka-luka yang baru dia dapatkan_. Dia bisa saja mati dalam sekejap di sini. Di tanah ini.

"Saya akan segera pergi. Besok. Saya janji. Saya berjanji. Tapi, ijinkan saya membawa serta prajurit saya yang anda tangkap selama ini."

Herlangga menoleh ke arah kawan-kawannya dengan seringai mengejek, "Membawa _tahanan_ kita, katanya?"

Lalu tawa terdengar menggelegar di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang biasanya hanya terisi dengan suara mesin ketik yang bekerja, kini terdengar riuh dengan bahak para orang berdarah Indonesia.

Kiku tahu, dari tawa itu, dia mendapatkan _jawaban_nya sendiri.

.

_**Jakarta, September 1945**_

Mata sewarna tanah gembur itu mendelik cepat dan seakan mampu membunuh objek pandangannya saat ini. Arthur di depannya menahan nafas selama empat detik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya saat dilihat olehnya mata gembur itu berkedip yang kemudian memusatkan perhatian ke objek yang lain.

"Kami sudah _merdeka_. Pergi dari sini."

Arthur kembali menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu ternyata belum sebulan berlalu, situasi di Indonesia menjadi berubah banyak. Kini kabar-kabar dengan cepat beterbangan dari satu mulut ke telinga yang lain, sehingga tak heran saat dia turun di lapangan terbang Kemayoran tadi, sudah dihadang oleh mantan koloninya itu beserta banyak tentara di belakangnya.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku _janji_."

Lagi-lagi mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan tanah gembur yang kini terlihat _menakutkan_ itu. "Lalu?"

Arthur merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah map, meletakkannya ke atas meja dan mendorongnya kepada pemuda di depannya. Tapi, dengan enggan Herlangga melempar kembali benda itu dan berkata dengan nada pongah, "Bacakan."

Lagi-lagi sang pemuda beralis tebal mendesah. Dia membuka mapnya dan membaca, "Inti dari surat _ini_, AFNEI—"

"AFNEI?" Sang rambut hitam kecokelatan memotong. Arthur Kirkland menjawab, "_Allied Force Netherlands East Indies_."

"Sudah berpuluh tahun yang lalu kukatakan, _Kirkland_, Indonesia. Bukan _Indies_. Cih."

Arthur mendelik, lalu melanjutkan, "AFNEI mengemban tugas dari SEAC untuk menerima penyerahan Jepang, termasuk mengumpulkan orang-orang Jepang yang kalian _tahan_ untuk kami pulangkan. Ah, AFNEI juga memiliki tugas untuk membebaskan tawanan perang dan interniran Sekutu."

Herlangga waspada pada kalimat terakhir. Dia kembali menatap tajam Arthur, "Membebaskan orang-orang kompeni _itu_, maksudmu?"

Arthur melempar mapnya dan menopangkan dagu karena lelah pada sikap terlampau waspada yang dimiliki Herlangga kini. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat dia masih bersama dengan sang pemuda. "_Hey_, Herlangga. Tak perlu serius seperti itu. Kami hanya membebaskan orang-orang kami yang _dulu_ pernah ditahan Jepang. Takkan berusaha mengganggu gugat sesuatu yang kau sebut sebagai _kemerdekaanmu_."

Alis Herlangga menyatu. "Kau masih belum mengakui kemerdekaanku."

Arthur melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak satupun di Eropa sana yang mau mengakui, jika kau mau aku jujur."

"Kau ingin melakukan perang lagi dengan kami? Aku siap."

Mendengar ucapan Herlangga, Arthur tertawa. Sangat keras. "Ah, tidak. Tidak. Aku kemari _bukan_ untuk perang, kok. Tidak. Tidak akan mencampuri urusan rumah tanggamu. Tenang saja. Lagipula, tidak ada Belanda _kok_ sekarang."

Herlangga menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, "Kau berdusta, toh aku sudah siap untuk berperang dengan siapapun. Pasukanku kini _kuat_."

Dapat ditangkap oleh mata hijau sang pemuda seringai yang hadir di wajah pemuda sawo matang. Herlangga berdiri kemudian, dan keluar dari ruangan kecil tempat mereka berada seraya melambaikan tangan, "Selama kau tidak macam-macam, kuterima _kau_ di sini."

.

_**Surabaya, Oktober 1945**_

Kertas itu kusut karena genggaman terlampau kuat dari pemuda sawo matang. Bahkan bagian tepiannya terlihat beberapa robekan kecil. Mata cokelat tua itu kini terlihat memerah, giginya bergemeretakan, dan dia menggeram.

Semula dia hanya mendampingi dan mengawasi Arthur bersama Mallaby yang datang ke Surabaya untuk menunaikan tugas AFNEI mereka. Dia tak pernah berprasangka buruk—bahkan sejak dulu pun wataknya memang begitu—dan hanya membawa sedikit dari banyak senjata hasil rampasannya ke ibukota Jawa Timur itu. Namun kini dia menyumpahi darah warisan leluhurnya yang terlampau baik hati. Dia sudah memulai geramnya saat pagi-pagi dia berolahraga lari-lari mengelilingi kota, dia sudah dihujani berlembar-lembar kertas perintah yang membuat panas hatinya.

Buru-buru dia berlari ke tempat Arthur berada. Bersama dengan beberapa kawan, dia mendobrak pintu kediaman orang Inggris tersebut dan berteriak nyaring menanyakan kekurangajaran yang telah dilakukan orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu."

Herlangga meludah saat Arthur mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Pesawatmu yang berak benda ini! Jangan menyangkal."

Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sekali lagi kukatakan, Herlangga. Aku tak tahu menahu tentang hal pamflet ini. Yah, meskipun kita sudah berjanji, Herlangga, aku akan melakukan tindakan seperti isi pamflet ini."

Herlangga geram. Dia menampar wajah Arthur sekali sebelum ditodongi banyak senapan oleh prajurit Inggris. Untuk sekejap, mata yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat menakutkan kini kembali seperti dulu. Tatapan polos tak percaya yang berkali-kali dia perlihatkan pada banyak orang yang pernah menginvasinya.

Kawan-kawan yang ikut bersamanya dengan cepat menariknya keluar dari kediaman para orang yang kini tidak lagi dapat dipercaya itu.

Sampai di markas mereka, ternyata banyak yang telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menggempur orang-orang berkulit putih. Herlangga pun menerima kabar bahwa beberapa jenderal besar Belanda yang dulu menjadi tahanan ternyata dibebaskan diam-diam oleh pihak Inggris, dan juga kabar-kabar lain yang semakin membuat mendidih darah sang pemuda sawo matang.

Adanya NICA salah satunya.

Sejak itu, situasi di seluruh pojokan Indonesia tidak mengenal kata damai. Desingan peluru terdengar di mana-mana. Mata-mata nyalang dan selalu waspada dipasang setiap kali orang-orang Indonesia melangkah. Yang berdarah Indo dan Belanda disiksa, dibunuh. Yang berdarah Tionghoa dicurigai.

.

Drum-drum kosong itu ditendang dan menghasilkan suara nyaring. Pemilik rumah buru-buru berlari keluar dan heran pada kawannya yang berdiri dengan menggenggam pistol di dua tangan. Mata sewarna tanah gembur itu kini terlihat berkilat marah, memerah.

"Ada apa Herlangga, _aru_?"

Kemarahan sang Herlangga berlapis saat melihat baju merah, celana putih dan sendal biru yang dipakai sang kawan lama.

"Mata-mata. Aku tak menyangka kau mata-mata Sekutu, Yao. Sialan! Terkutuklah darah yang ada dalam tubuhmu!"

Kepala Yao Wang nyaris tertembus peluru jika si empunya tidak segera menghindar dan melarikan diri. Dia tutup pintu rumahnya, dan dia memanggil pembantu-pembantunya untuk menutup semua jalan masuk dan mengganjalnya dengan apapun yang berat agar tidak bisa dibuka dari luar.

Benar desas-desus yang selama ini Yao dengar. Indonesia tak lagi mengenal kata simpati, ampun, pun kawan. Dia kini sebuas ibu beruang yang anaknya diancam pemburu yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Dia ketakutan.

Setiap malam, pot-pot tanamannya dihancurkan, kaca-kaca dirumahnya dipecahkan, dia diteror. Rasisme dimana-mana, jangankan menghubungi kawan meminta bantuan, menggenggam kertas surat saja dia tak bisa dan kini tersudut di salah satu pojokan rumah yang ada di Indonesia.

Yao tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Dia tak ingin memaki Herlangga, meskipun hanya di dalam hatinya. Herlangga kini baginya bagaikan bayi yang sensitif hawa. Tak mampu bertahan di dinginnya lingkungan baru di luar rahim, juga tak mampu merasakan panas suhu yang ada. Dia sangat peka.

"Ampuni aku, _aru_. Ampuni aku."

Yao menangis. Dipeluknya orang-orangnya yang kini mulai mendingin karena tak ada sumber kehangatan di dalam mereka. Tangannya memerah, dan dia membungkuk. Terus meminta ampun.

**.::END::.**

**.::OMAKE::.**

_**November 2013**_

Yao memandang pilu. Herlangga saling berbalas mata dengan mata tajam Arthur ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah taman.

"Dasar kakek-kakek PMS."

Sebuah batu dilempar Herlangga ke arah Arthur yang dengan cepat berlari menghindar. Dia tertawa mengejek Herlangga yang kini mengejarnya dengan sumpah serapah yang lahir di mulutnya.

Yao masih memandang pilu dua orang itu.

Tangannya masih berbau dupa, dia baru pulang dari tempat ibadahnya untuk mendoakan orang-orangnya yang banyak meninggalkan dunia. Termasuk orang-orang yang meninggal akibat kesalahpahaman yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Yao?"

Suara itu terdengar berat, dan sebelum dia menoleh pada sumber suara, dengan cepat matanya menyipit dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, "Yo, ada Thomas di sini."

Pria berdarah Belanda yang disapa menatap heran dua pemuda yang masih berkejar-kejaran. "Kenapa ritual aneh ini selalu terjadi setiap tahun?"

Yao tertawa, "Biarkan saja, _aru_. Biarkan. Selama ini masih terjadi, itu tandanya Herlangga masih belajar untuk memperbaiki masa lalu."

Thomas mendesah. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata, "Yah, karena kakek sudah berkata seperti itu, apa boleh buat."

Sebuah kedut tak suka diperlihatkan Yao, "Aku bukan kakek, aru!"


End file.
